


Give Me a F-U to Feelings

by xXTaeyumXx



Series: Do I Wanna Know? (If this Feeling Flows Both Ways) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTaeyumXx/pseuds/xXTaeyumXx
Summary: Jeongin like a flame in the wind catching onto anything it can grab awhile running as fast as he can, and Jeongin always knew of Chan, though he would never admit it out loud he found himself day dreaming of kissing the older ones dimples.ORChan is smitten for Jeongin, misunderstandings leads them to fall in love
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Series: Do I Wanna Know? (If this Feeling Flows Both Ways) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A tale of a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there is not enough Jeongin and Chan in the world so here I am.  
> Second story following "Give me a E-M-Otionally constipated guy." :) Please enjoy!

"Jeongin! You coming to my next game? You weren't at the last one so I wanted to see, if you know." The college senior calls out, smiling as he does so. Jeongin turns and smiles back at Co-captain of the baseball team and all around sunshine Bang Chan.

"Well maybe, Changbin may not want to go, and well Jisung doesn't like baseball." Jeongin inquires, soft facial features twisting as he thinks. Chan started talking to Jeongin when they were both sat outside the detention room waiting for their friends, Changbins smoking problem becoming an issue and Felix being a goody goody was watching over him so the teacher can have her lunch break. They talked a lot, and seemed to have loads in common.

That's when the youngest amongst his friends caught Chans attention, Jeongin like a flame in the wind catching onto anything it can grab awhile running as fast as he can, and Jeongin always knew of Chan, though he would never admit it out loud he found himself day dreaming of kissing the older ones dimples. Yet Jeongin was a shy one, always a bit too insecure to say his feelings aloud, he always thought Chan was just way too out of his league. 

"Does it always have to be on their terms? Because I'd really love to see you there sweetness." Chan ask, eyes growing fond as he slowly checks out Jeongin, loving the way the younger grows red at the pet name, Jeongin just smiles sheepishly and waves a goodbye as he catches sight of Jisung and a pouting Changbin, taking fast steps to keep up. Chan smiled wide, eyes never losing the fondness as he sees his smug looking friend Felix walking up to him.

"You good Chan?"

"Yeah." He pauses "Just admiring the cuties in the College." But Chan had eyes for one boy, and he was determined to have him.


	2. The reckoning.

"Don't you think it's a little harsh mate? What did you even say?" Chan ask, Australian accent coming out strong as he speaks in English. Felix laughs and shrugs, crumpling the note he wrote into a ball before shoving it in his pocket.

"Who cares? Either A we screw or B we don't. Doesn't matter to me." Felix didn't look Chan in the eyes as he said this, continuing to grab stuff from his locker before he proceeds to the next class. Chan had an odd feeling, never liking how Felix played with people like toys, but he wasn't going to judge his friend on his life decisions. The bell rings signaling the next class, Chan smiles as he knows he's got free time before his next class, and so does Jeongin who always goes to the library.

"Well good luck 'Lix, I'll meet you after class." Chan leaves with a wave, hoisting his backpack higher onto his shoulder as he makes his way to the library. Jeongin was sat in the upmost corner of the library, peacefully writing down notes with his headphones in, Chans grin widened into a smile as he sat across from the blue haired boy. Jeongin looks up slightly, cheeks flushing as he removes his earbuds.

"Hey Chan!" Jeongin smiles shyly, playing with the cap of his pen.

"Hi sweetness, mind if I join you?" Jeongin shakes his head as a sign of no he doesn't mind. Chans eyes shine, pulling out his own math notes trying his best to concentrate when Jeongin plucks his pen in his mouth, face twisting as he thinks for the answer. Time ticks quickly as Chan loses his train of thought by just staring at the boy sitting across from him, heart clenching when Jeongin whines for Chan to stop staring, and way too soon the bell is ringing.

"I'll catch you later cutie, hope to see you tonight." Chan inquires, winking as he steps away to meet with Felix. Felix was still in the class when he got there, looking like he was talking to Changbin and Chan starts laughing to himself, knowing Felix is probably flirting with him again. Chan burst through the door, disrupting the silence,

"What do we have here my little Binnie boy." Chan snatches the note from Changbins hands, reading it over a couple times, eyebrows furrowing and smile slowly growing.

"You have some funny jokes but this is just harsh." Chan cackles "Unless it was our good friend Changbin that's annoyingly clingy, I think you hit the wrong person Felix. You see here Changbin, our lovely Felix was gonna play the dude who's obsessed with him or some shit and maybe get a good screw out of it. Mr. 'I don't date'." Chan wheezes, chuckles twisting into laughs "Sorry you got teased my lovely Changbinnie, the note must have been aimed for the one in front of ya, you're not dumb enough to like Felix!" Chan felt the air thicken, Changbins nice smile fading into a harsh line, eyes glossing over. 

"Yeah, the wrong dude! Chan I'll meet you outside, I'm gonna officially apologize to Binnie here." Felix replies sheepishly hiding behind his awkward laugh, eyes trained to the floor.

"Sure thing mosquito boy!" Chan left leaning up against the wall, heart jumping when Changbin walks out slamming the door and rubbing his eyes. Chan watches as Changbin hugs into Jisung, concern filling his round eyes as he pulls Changbin towards the cafeteria probably searching for Jeongin. Felix walks out after a few minutes, hair sticking up like he's been messing with it. 

"You okay Felix? He hit you or something?" Chan tried joking, slinging his arm around Felix's shoulders and pinching his cheeks. Felix shrugged off his arm and just shook his head, making way to the cafeteria as well.


End file.
